U.A. Students vs. I-Island Security Bots
U.A. Students vs. I-Island Security Bots is a battle fought by Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, Ochaco Uraraka, Kyoka Jiro, Momo Yaoyorozu, Denki Kaminari, Minoru Mineta, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki, and Eijiro Kirishima against I-Island Security Bots controlled by Wolfram's Minions during the I-Island Incident. Prologue Following the defeat of two of Wolfram's henchmen, the villains learn that their enemies are well-trained students from U.A. Highschool. Wolfram decides to increase security measures as a response, sending countless security drones after the kids. Shoto, Katsuki, and Eijiro are the first group to get ambushed by the robots. Izuku's group passes the hundreth floor and Denki notices the tower's shutter doors aren't closing in on them like earlier. Momo and Tenya agree that the villains are likely trying to lead them into a trap. Izuku believes their best course of actions if following the course laid out of them so they can reach the top floor and end this conflict. Izuku and co. reach the 130th floor are notice the main room is flooded with security drones. Tenya believes the villains have completely shifted from trying to blockade to capturing. Izuku deduces that the villains have likely realized they're U.A. students and are taking them more seriously. Momo creates a sheet of insolation for the group and they proceed with Plan A. Battle Tenya grans on to Denki and throws him using an engine boost. Denki activates his Quirk and lands on the swarm of robots. He uses his Indiscriminate Shock 1.3 Million volts Super Move but the robots are able to deflect it. Denki ups his voltage to 2,000,000 and immediate shorts out his brain. The students believe Denki has immobilized the robots and they walk into the room. However, the drones are still fully functional and they restrain Denki before going after his friends. Tenya switches their strategy to Plan B, prompting Momo to create particle flares that can disrupt the robots communication functions. Momo arms her peers with the smoke bombs and they work together to keep the swarm from advancing. Minoru follows up by throwing his sticky balls to trap the robots while they're confused. He demands they return Denki and believes he's successfully immobilized them with his Quirk. Once again the bots surprise the students by leaping over their trapped counterparts to continue their pursuit. Izuku and Tenya both step up to protect their group. Izuku equips Full Gauntlet activates One For All: Full Cowl. He recalls Melissa giving him this support item and tests it out at 30% of One For All's power. He successfully lands a smash that sends an entire group of bots soaring away. Tenya rescues Denki while Kyoka listens for more enemies. They run away from the reinforcements until they reach the 132nd floor. Kyoka continues listening for the machines and confirms the group can keep moving up the tower. They scale several more stories until they're met by another ambush on the 138th Floor - Server Room. Izuku and Tenya ready themselves again but Melissa warns them to avoid damaging any of the servers. Momo and Tenya decide that Izuku and Melissa will continue up the tower while the rest of them hold the machines off. Melissa also asks that Ochaco join them and they're forced to leave their friends behind. Tenya makes the first move, kicking through the swarm of robots using his signature move: Recipro Burst! Momo creates a cannon and loads it with adhesive ammo that Kyoka fires to stop the machines in their tracks. Minoru helps protect dumb Denki using his balls to trap the bots. As Izuku, Ochaco, and Melissa press forward, Izuku worries about leaving his allies behind. Ochaco reassures him their sacrifice won't be in vain. !!]] Tenya continues kicking the bots away but his Recipro Burst reaches its limit after ten seconds. Momo and Minoru's bodies quickly max out as well and they're restrained by the flock of drones. The villains in the control room continue searching for the trio that got away. Izuku, Melissa, and Ochaco reach the wind power generation system to avoid getting ambushed again. There is an emergency exit for the top floor high above them. Melissa asks Ochaco to use her Quirk to lift her and Izuku to that door. Ochaco makes both her friends weightless and pushes them up toward the top of the tower. She's taken by surprise when the security bots find her. Izkuku and Melissa are dismayed and don't want to leave Ochaco alone to be captured. Melissa asks that Ochaco release her Quirk but she refuses. Just before the robots swarm her, Katsuki makes a timely arrival and blows them away with an explosion. Shoto and Eijiro join the battle and protects Ochaco from the robots. She explains that Izuku and Melissa are on their way to the top floor. Shoto deduces that they must stop the robot swarm here and now. Shoto uses a freezing attack to immobilize them while Katsuki blasts them with explosions and Eijiro knocks them away with hardened chops. Unfortunately, one of the wind turbines blows Izuku and Melissa off course. Shoto acts quickly, telling Katsuko to turn one of the propellers toward Izuku. Katsuki begrudgingly uses an explosion to do so and Shoto blasts the turbine with his fire to produce hot air that sends Izuku and Melissa back on track. Izuku and Melissa head straight for the tower wall rather than the door. Izuku uses Full Gauntlet at 100% of his power to break through the wall and successfully infiltrates the top floor. Aftermath Ochaco notices Izuku's completed his task and releases her Quirk's effects. Wolfram learns of the student's advancements and heads to the control room himself. He also orders Swordkil to protect the control room from the young heroes. References Site Navigation Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Tenya Iida Battles Category:Ochaco Uraraka Battles Category:Kyoka Jiro Battles Category:Momo Yaoyorozu Battles Category:Denki Kaminari Battles Category:Minoru Mineta Battles Category:Katsuki Bakugo Battles Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles Category:Eijiro Kirishima Battles Category:Movie Original Battles